Nara Family Snapshots
by Amnesty
Summary: A compilation of life events focusing on the new Nara household and friends of the family.
1. Beginning Pt 1

**A/N****: **I don't know why, because typically I don't like my writing, but there's just something about the beginning of this chapter that I love. I think I did well showing their intimacy.

* * *

><p><strong>The Beginning: Part 1<strong>

Temari forcefully pinned Shikamaru to the bed, leering that mockingly seductive grin that he loved so much. Leaning in she planted rough, deliberate kisses up his neck while her hands busily re-explored the well known features under his shirt. He moaned his pleasure as his own hands moved up the sand mistress's firm thighs that straddled him. Temari ripped at the hair tie that bound his hair and pulled it free, taking quite a few dark hairs with it. He notched his eyebrows together in pain but didn't comment on it. He would get much worse than that later but she knew, deep down, he liked it. She then pulled off his dark shirt and discarded it over the side of his bed. After she didn't immediately lean back toward him Shikamaru began pulling at her arms, urging her to return to him but she playfully pulled away, amused by his annoyed expression. She leaned over him and opened the drawer of his night stand next to his bed and began rummaging through the messy contents.

"Ino's going to be so pissed from us skipping out on her party." Shikamaru flippantly stated as he stared up at the ceiling.

Temari gave him a side long glance. "Don't talk about Ino while were in bed Nara it pisses me off. Besides, I'm the only woman you should be worrying about pleasing right now."

Shikamaru returned her hot glare with his personal smile he reserved only for her. That special smile that made her own heart suddenly feel as if it might burst out of her chest. Although, she would never admit it to him or anyone, even if her life depended on it.

"Noted," he stated.

"Ah ha! Found one." Temari said as she finally let Shikamaru pull her into his embrace. She bit her bottom lip as his arms roamed up and down her back and as he planted hot kisses right below her earlobe. In between quick gasps she continued. "I'll just put it to the side... until we need it." She said as she haphazardly placed the condom on the night stand where she could easily grab it when the time came.

"Temari," Shikamaru said as placed his hands on her face and began to tenderly kiss her lips. Moaning pleasantly she reached her arms around him and deepened the kiss. He pulled away slightly and gazed lustfully into her teal eyes. "I love you."

**2 ½ Months Later**

_Temari was in complete and utter __state of __bliss and on a level beyond comfort __and calming__ warm__th__ where she felt all the feelings she could never feel anywhere else. Beyond anything else- she felt home. She had one muscular right arm of her lover wrapped around her middle where his calloused hand rubbed soft tickling streaks across her mid drift and the other arm holding her tight across her chest. Their legs wrapped around one another as she laid half on him and half on her bed. She felt his smirking lips as he planted soft kisses across __her shoulder__ up to her neck. Forget bliss- th__is was __heaven. They laid there for what seemed like hours as he held her in his comforting arms__ and__ as she reached back and played with his long dark tresses. Their lips caught momentarily__ at times__ but they soon returned to their lazy lounging. She wished she could stay like this forever. Nothing in the world mattered to her when she was here- her__ true__ home__ in his arms__. All she could see was him and him her and nothing could tear them away from their personal sanctuary_... except when her dream ended...

Temari hazily opened her eyes to the dawn's light coming through the blinds, cascading over her. Covering her face with her forearm she moaned and turned her head into her pillow. She creaked her eyes slightly open and began glancing around. Her curseful memory was correct, she was in her room in Suna and Shikamaru was most definitely not there. After she kicked of the covers that she was wrapped in, Temari just continued to lay in bed staring up at the ceiling for a few minutes playing over her dream, trying to recall every last detail.

"Damn it!" She yelled out pounding her head against her pillow not knowing if her frustration was caused by the fact that she was alone or at her because how badly she wished she wasn't. She decided to be pissed at both. This was going to be another day where she woke up in a bad mood. She actually had a lot of those lately and when Temari was in a bad mood she made damn sure everyone else knew it.

Forcing herself to finally sit up Temari stretched her arms to the ceiling, feeling the sweet popping of her back caused by her night's sleep. Temari let out a guttural moan as she began giving her neck a quick massage. Outside her room she could her, whom she assumed was Kankuro, move around their house. He always made so much noise in the morning while he was home and off duty. Perhaps it was compensation for how quiet he always has to be as a ninja. Or perhaps he just did it to annoy her. It's hard to say.

After finally getting out of bed Temari casually began to dress herself in her typical style that she was currently into. After finishing her daily morning routine she exited her room at walked to the kitchen where she found her brother and Kazekage sitting at the table eating a bowl of rice covered in… something.

"Good morning Neesan," Gaara quietly said as he pushed a clump of rice in his mouth.

"Kami Gaara, what are you eating?" Temari exclaimed as she lifted a hand to cover her nose.

Gaara finished chewing his bite before calmly responding, "Rice."

"What's on it?"

Kankuro, who was in earshot, turned from the kitchen toward his two siblings with a proud smile on his face. "Like it? I think I'm going to call it 'Kankuro's… surprise"… Yeah, I'll keep working on that name."

"You need to keep working on that recipe. It smells like something just died in here!"

"It's not that bad," Gaara commented.

"Geez Temari, what's the big deal?"

"My deal, Kankuro, is that your so called 'breakfast' topping is making me nauseous. So put a freaking lid on it!" Temari made a bee line for the door and grabbed her shoes. "Better yet, I think I'll just leave. I need some fresh air." Temari quickly left the house and slammed the door behind her, leaving two confused brothers in her wake.

Kankuro turned to Gaara whom was still watching the door. "What was that all about?"

Gaara shrugged and continued eating.

* * *

><p>Outside Temari briskly walked down the street toward the center of the village where the Kazekage's building was, going over what just happened with her brothers.<p>

"_Kami Temari, what was that all about?__ All he did was make breakfast; did you really have to snap at him like that? It smelled so __horrible__ though. I thought I was going to puke right there on the spot. How did they not notice__ how bad it was__? A lot of smells have been bothering me__ that never had before__ lately. I've been tired too… Maybe I just have a cold or something. I don't feel like I have a cold… __I did throw up a few nights ago… __Maybe I should go to the clinic just to check…. Kami I'm hungry.__"_

Temari stopped in front of a small bakery that she regularly visited for breakfast before work or missions and went inside where she was met by the delightful smell of fresh bread. Fresh bread always smelled good. A step in and she was quickly greeted by Hikari, the baker's wife.

"Temari-san, so good to see you this morning. How are you?"

"Fine, thank you. Everything smells good today."

"Thank you. How are your brothers?"

"Fine, Gaara's busy as always and Kankuro and I are working on setting up a secure trade with the Mist."

"Ah, it must be fun being the ambassador of Suna Temari-san. You get to go off to all the other villages and meet some of the most influential people."

Temari just smiled and lowered her head. "It can be…"

The two women turned their heads as the door opened and a mother and her young son walked in. Once through the door the toddler made a quick dash toward the display case of the baked goods.

"Good morning Mari-san.

"Tao, don't run ahead of mommy like that. We don't run inside." She chastised as she followed him. She paused before Temari and bowed deeply. "Temari-san." Temari bowed slightly and watched as Mari turned to Tao and called him over. "Tao, bow to the Kazekage's sister."

The toddler mimicked his mother's previous actions and bowed to Temari. "Ma'am."

"Tao." Temari replied with a smirk on her face. Once raised he quickly returned to the display case and pressed his chubby finger against the glass. "Mommy, I want that."

"That's a cookie sweetie. Cookies are not for breakfast."

"Daddy let me have one last time." He pleaded with those big brown eyes.

Mari sighed and lowered herself to Tao's eye-level. "I'm not Daddy. I actually care that you have teeth when you're my age." She said, tickling his sides. The boy let out a high pitched laugh before his mother picked him up and pointed into the display case. "You can have anything on this row here."

"Ummm…"

"I'm sorry Temari-san," Hikari began. "I got so distracted I forgot that I haven't gotten you anything yet."

"That's alright. I was busy watching the cuteness too… _'It's too bad Shikamaru isn't here. He would have loved that. He's a sucker for kids.'_"

Mari let out a small chuckle and thanked Temari.

"What would you like?"

"Let see… Could I have… an apple pastry, and that glazed donut… and that croissant… and a fruit cup. Though, I really just want the grapes."

"My, you are hungry today aren't you?"

"Starving, I feel like I haven't eaten in days."

"Well, here you go then. I hope you enjoy. Will I be charging this to the Kazekage's office?"

"Yes, please."

"Well you have a wonderful day Temari-san. Hope to see you again soon."

"Thank you. Goodbye Hikari-san." Before leaving with her baked goods Temari looked at Tao and smiled sweetly. "Bye Tao-kun." He stopped and turned to Temari and returned her smile and waved goodbye.

Temari once again began her way to the Kazekage's building and it wasn't long before she opened her bag and pulled out her croissant and began eating it.

"Mmmm, this is so good!"

Once she reached the Kazekage's building she crumpled up the empty bag and tossed it into the trash bin once she was through the door. Inside there were three recently graduated academy students who rushed to her immediately.

"Temari-sensei!" They all yelled when they reached her.

"Hey, Tohrou-sensei is on a mission again this week." The dark haired boy named Renji announced. "Could you please help us train this week while he's gone like you did last time?" A sweet please came from his squad member, Rika, who was standing beside him.

"You kids need to learn how to be able to train on your own. You should know your strengths and weaknesses and how to improve them on your own by now." Temari replied.

"I know," Rika replied. "But I need help with my aim and Renji's as stealthy as a bull in a china shop."

"Hey!"

"You kinda are," said the third kid, Mako.

"Truth is kids, it's not even 8 o'clock yet and I'm already exhausted today and I still have an important meeting I need to prepare for this afternoon. Some other time, okay?"

The kids let out a string of protests but the eventually got the point and headed out to do some personal training on their own.

After finally reaching her and Kankuro's office Temari sat down and pulled out a stack of paperwork that didn't get finished yesterday and took the small stack that's already accumulated today, flipped through to check the importance, and put the ones that could wait on the bottom of her stack. She then set herself to work on her reports, most consisted of her retelling her status report on a meeting with some other ambassador or the progress of some program that Suna offers.

After a while a knock came at her door and Matsuri's face popped in. "Temari-san, would you like some donuts? I've brought plenty today. They're going fast though."

Temari was about to say no but paused for a moment in contemplation. _"It's barely nine. There's no way I can already be hungry after the breakfast I had this morning… but I am. Kami, I'm going to have to work out hard tonight." _"You know what? I think I will have one. Thank you Matsuri."

After an hour more of none stop reports and paperwork Temari rose from her desk and eyed her clock. _"10:45, almost time for the meeting." _

Temari straightened her outfit and headed out her door and after a quick bathroom break she headed straight for the conference room. Gaara, Kankuro, and Baki were already there and hovering over reports of what was most likely today's meeting topic.

"Hey guys. How's it going?" Temari said as she walked to them.

"We're going over your status reports about the other villages, particularly the Mist. Are you prepared for your presentation today?" Gaara asked.

Temari scoffed at the idea of her not being prepared for anything. "Of course I am."

"Good, the meeting should start soon enough. We're just waiting on the council meeting."

"They're probably all having a pre-meeting of their own on how to make your job more difficult Gaara."

"Now Kankuro," Baki interjected. "The Suna council has been much more agreeable toward Gaara since after the war. Your brother has done well to prove to them that he has the leading capabilities time and again that he can lead and protect this village."

"Yeah? Well they're still a major pain."

"Hey Kankuro."

"Yeah Temari."

"Before the meeting starts I just want to apologize about this morning. I shouldn't have griped at you over something so trivial."

"Don't worry about it. If I stayed mad over everything you do to annoy me I don't think we would ever have been able to stay in the same house like we do now."

Temari let out a laugh. "_I _annoy _you?" _she asked skeptically.

"Kami yes. Especially recently." Kankuro's eyes opened wider and he lifted up is hands to aid his following enactment as he raised the pitch of his voice to mimic Temari. _"__'__Kankuro, wash your dishes when you'__re done__ with them! Put the milk on the shelf, not in the door! Pick up your socks they're making me sick!__'_Even poor Gaara! _'Gaara! Will you try not to get your crumbs everywhere when you eat that?' _No one's been safe from the wrath of Temari."

"Hey! I do _not _sound like that." Temari replied defensively, folding her arms.

"I thought he did a rather impressive job." Gaara commented.

"All of those were very reasonable complaints," Temari said matter of factually. "And whose side are you on Gaara?"

"I'm just saying... He did well mimicking you."

"I'm disowning you both…"

"What did I do?" Gaara asked.

"Finally! Is this all it took? I should have done this years ago!"

"Go to hell." Came Temari as she took her seat at the table, trying her best to look falsely mad.

Kankuro laughed as he took his own seat along with the council members who began to come in slowly. It wasn't too long until everyone was there and it was time to commence the meeting. Gaara began his typical duties on updating everyone over the current situation of the village. What's going well, and what needs to be improved. This part normally takes up a good portion of the first half of the meeting until Gaara puts it to a halt and goes over the talking points of the main focus today's meeting. Today they were mainly going to focus on the current progress of trading with the Mist. To Temari's horror it didn't take long for her stomach to suddenly decide to start uncomfortably twisting.

"_Oh Kami, not now. You can't get sick now." _Temari scanned everyone's faces but they all seemed to be focusing on the council member discussing trade routes. _"Okay Temari. Focus on the meeting. __Ships,__t__rade routes. Security… Why have I been so sick lately? This doesn't make sense. Kankuro's right I've been seriously off lately. I'm always tired. That can't be good. I've been getting nauseous lately and I've been freaking eating like I'm two people! … No Temari, don't go there. That's just paranoia. Focus on the meeting. Crap, where are we… Good. We're still talking about security. Oh Kami, I'm going to be sick." _

"Temari?"

It was Gaara. "Yes?"

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, fine. Why?"

"You look pale and you're shaking a bit."

"Just a little under the weather, I think. I'll be fine. We can continue."

"Are you alright to give details or your meetings with the Kirigakure representative?"

"Oh, um… Of course… Well… While in Konoha. Kirigakure I mean… I… I'll be right back." Temari pushed back her chair and quickly sprung from it and rushed out of the conference room with haste. The first bathroom she reached she rushed in and managed to lock the door behind her. A split second later she was kneeling over the toilet, clearing out the contents of her stomach. After a few moments of retching she had a moment of reprieve. Though she felt it wouldn't last long. A knock came at the door.

"Temari?"

"Go away Kankuro."

"Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

"I said go away!"

"Fine! See if I ever try to help you again!"

Temari moaned as she continued to retch into the toilet. A moment later she heard another knock on the door.

"Go away."

"It's Gaara."

"… Yes?"

"I'm giving you the rest of the day off."

"No-"

"You fill your reports very well. We can manage with what you've given us. Go home and get some rest."

"… Okay," Temari meekly replied, giving in.

"If you need anything let me know."

"… Okay."

* * *

><p>The bathroom door to Temari's bathroom at home flew open with such a force it almost was ripped from its hinges. Temari entered the room in a high state of panic as she bee lined to the sink's drawers.<p>

"Shit!" She exclaimed as she pulled out the drawer and began to rummage through it in a blind panic. "Where is it?" She pulled out the drawer farther to get a better look at its contents but only managed to pull the whole thing out and making everything fall out on the floor. "Shit! … There it is."

Temari lifted the small box and looked at its front, "EPT". _"Calm down. You're overreacting. You're trained not to panic so calm down. You've had a false alarm before, remember? It turned out to be nothing. This is nothing… But t__his is nothing like last time! Okay. T__hink. When was your last period? __…__It's been a while, but you've always been irregular and you've missed one before so what makes this so special.__ Okay. Reading back of box… Pee on pee end. Wait five minutes. One line good. Two lines bad... Easy enough."_

After she finished getting the test started she sat down on the edge of the tub and tried her best not to think of her current situation. She thought of the academy and the special visit she was making where she would help teach throughout the day. She thought of Gaara and how close her and her brothers have become over the years and reminisced about how horrible it used to be, especially compared to now.

Life is good. Her family situation is pleasant and she and her brothers have really turned their family name into something honored rather than feared. Everyone's a well respected ninja's with high ranks. She's even in a relationship. A long distance one, but it's still good. Though there lied the source of her current predicament. If that test came out positive so many things would change and become much more problematic.

"_Okay__…__. Five minutes up.__" _Temari grabbed the test that was conveniently faced down and held it in her hand for a moment. She took a deep breath and flipped it over so she could read the results. Once her eyes fell on the treacherous double lines she let out a sorrowful moan and covered her face. She couldn't help but let the tears forming in her eyes to fall. Temari wasn't prone to crying but this was just too much, even for her. After allowing herself a few moments to collect herself Temari sat up straight and wiped the tears from her face once again held the test in front of her to contemplate. She took a few more shallow breathes before she could finally manage to speak…

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p>AN: That's all I have for now. Hope you enjoyed and will read what more is to come. I have a lot of these planned out.


	2. Beginning Pt 2

A/N: So I've come to realize that everyone is doing the exact same story as I'm working on. Their own versions, of course, but future same aspect life thing. Oh well. I've had this in my head for over a year now so I need to focus on it or I'll never be finished.

I have one more story focusing on the beginning part and then I'll move on to the other Naruto characters and bring their lives to light.

Enjoy!

Beginning Pt. 2

Temari laid supine as she stared at her ceiling in deep contemplation, trying to process what was just horrifyingly discovered only moments ago. It was then that she found out that she was, in fact, pregnant and since then her mind had been racing nonstop with nervous and persistent thoughts, tearing her psyche in a multitude of directions. Temari had faced many unfathomable obstacles in the lifetime. Starting from the moment her mother died and she found that the Kazekage, her father, had placed Shukaku into her youngest brother, which turned him into the terrifying psychopath she feared as a child. After that she had worked incredibly hard: long hours of training, studying, and building relations, to get where she was now and all of her long years of work feels like it's a piece of paper to be blown away by this unforeseen gale storm.

In one of the very rare and few moments in her life Temari felt her thoughts completely halted, scarcely able to wrap her mind around the fact that she now had a thing growing inside her and that Shikamaru put it there.

"Kami, what am I going to do?" Temari whined out as she grabbed a near by pillow to cover her face miserably.

_"I can't have this thing," _Temari thought inwardly_. " Gaara's too important for this to happen. The Kazekage's sister getting knocked up while working as a liaison to Konoha is not good for his image. He's worked even harder than me to change the way everyone views him for me to screw it up… _

_ This is all his fault. None of this would have happened if it weren't for him. Lazy Bastard, I'm going to kill him when I see him next…"_

Temari pulled away the pillow and took the deep breath she was holding. With her free hand she moved in gently over the lower section of her stomach. She couldn't abort it. It didn't do anything wrong and it wouldn't be fair. She could always give it away to someone else but that didn't feel right to her either. She didn't love the thing in her but she couldn't help but feel an odd sense of protectiveness over it.

_"What would Shikamaru think?" She thought._

"Kami… I have to tell him."

A knock came at the door.

"Temari? It's Gaara. How are you feeling?"

"… Physically? Better I suppose."

"Good. Don't worry about dinner Kankuro's taking your shift. He says it will be done in about thirty minutes."

"… Okay."

"Do you need anything?"

"… Not right now."

Forty minutes later Temari exited her room to find both Gaara and Kankuro sitting at the table eating dinner. The two of them stopped eating and turned to face her as she entered the dining room.

"There's-" Kankuro began.

"I need to take some time off." Temari blurted out before the conversation went anywhere else.

Both of her brothers looked at her with doe eyes. Kankuro turned to Gaara silently while he watched her silently.

"Why?"

"Well, I haven't taken any time off since mid last year. I'm about due for a break anyways."

"That's true. But we're in the middle of an important negotiation. Can this wait a few more months?"

Temari looked to think for a short moment before shaking her head in disagreement. "I'm sorry, it really can't. I only need two weeks and I'll be back."

"What are you wanting to do? Is it because you've been feeling ill?" Kankuro asked.

"I want to go to Konoha. Just for a little while. I need to do something."

"Konoha? Why? You were just there a few months ago?"

"I'm sorry Kankuro but it's personal. I'll tell you about it when I get back." She turned her attention back to Gaara who was studying her. "Well Gaara, can I leave?"

"I won't lie to you Temari. We need you here. But if you need to go to Konoha of course you can go. I'll set everything up for you tomorrow. When would you like to leave?"

"Tomorrow morning. Early. The sooner I leave the sooner I can come back and continue work."

"So soon?" Kankuro complained. "Why won't you tell us why you're wanting to leave so unexpectedly?"

"That's fine. We'll make all of the arrangements."

Kankuro irritably sighed as he went back to eating his rice. Temari silently sat herself at the table and scooped out her own plate of rice. "Thank you Gaara."

* * *

><p>Early the next morning, before the sun was out, Temari grabbed her pack that she organized late last night, ready to leave for her three-day journey to Konoha. After securing the pack and her weapon scrolls to her lower back she made a quick scan over her room, mumbling a quick checklist under her breath so she wouldn't leave anything behind. After reassuring herself that she had everything she needed she placed her hand gently and awkwardly over her lower abdomen and spoke softly, looking down.<p>

"Okay… Lets go tell your daddy." She said nervously, and with that Temari turned and left her home.

Being still dark outside Temari left her house and the streets where still relatively empty as she made her way to the village entrance. The guards at the front gate gave her a respectful node as she made her way past them into the Suna desert but didn't question her any.

Temari walked in outwardly silence as she made her way closer to the River Country that separated the Wind and Fire, though her inner thoughts were quickly thinking of strategies of how she was going to break the news. Suna was still visible when the sun began to rise, but so far she was making good distance. She allowed herself to take a minute and enjoy the sunrise for a bit. This is one of the things she always loved to see in the mornings. It was always so breathtaking beautiful, she thought as she watched the burnt landscape with the sun that was quietly etching itself into the horizon, casting stretching shadows across the uneven ground. Suna's sunrise was simply one of the most beautiful things to be seen on this earth and is even featured on many postcards from here. It felt good to focus on something else for a moment and enjoyed the moment but after her short break Temari once again pressing forward.

Hours later the temperature had greatly increased as midday was passing and Temari had gratefully reached a small village where she could refill her water skin. Normally she would take right off again feeling fine but she was currently extremely fatigued and had to rest under one of the few trees that could be found in the village. Though they were thankfully becoming more common the closer she got the border. She put her head between her knees and took large, deep breathes as she tried to catch her breath.

"Ugh, I'm not even to the River Country and I already feel like I can't take another step. What's wrong with me?" A few breathes later, "Oh yeah, pregnancy sucks."

* * *

><p>After an unusually long trip filled with many needed but unwanted breaks due to fatigue, bathroom breaks, and sudden spouts of nausea, late into the night of day four Temari finally walked through the gates of Konoha. Due to being later into the year the air was much more frigid than the usual climate when she visits which was unfortunate. She stopped by the guard booth where Kotetsu and Izumo were, not surprisingly, managing. They did give her surprised looks to see her during this season but didn't offer any hassle while she got her visa checked.<p>

She went directly to Shikamaru's apartment afterwards. Amusingly, he only got the place by her off handed comment that when she visited she would like to have more privacy then when they were cooped up in his room at his parent's house. Now she was there, standing in front of the door taking a moment to collect herself. Her stomach began to twist into knots with the thought of doing this but at the same time feeling overwhelming excited to be with him again even if everything was going to change, for better or worse.

Taking a deep breath Temari unlocked the door and entered the apartment. It hadn't changed a bit from the last time she was there. The apartment was very neat due to his mother's frequent visits, aside from the few objects out here and there, but it probably wasn't too difficult to keep house when he barely had anything in it aside from the bare necessities of a house. She made a beeline straight for the bedroom and quietly opened the door and entered. She saw Shikamaru lying on his stomach, with his head facing away. His loose hair was draped all over the place messily, it was very cute and she couldn't keep the heavy smile from her face to see him again.

She sat down her bag and weapon scrolls and placed them next to his dresser and then began to undress herself, tossing her clothes into the hamper by his bathroom door. Quietly she opened up the top dresser and pulled out one of his t-shirts and slid it on, followed by pulling out her hair ties and letting her down loose. She was still dirty from the days of traveling but she was tired so she could have cared less. Temari pulled back the covers and slid into the bed next to Shikamaru who seemed to not even notice. It wasn't until she was settled that Shikamaru moved over and wrapped his arm around her, pulling himself closer. He placed a soft, warm kiss on her shoulder before falling back to sleep with Temari following close behind.

Temari blinked her eyes slowly open and stretched largely, sprawling herself across the bed. She felt where Shikamaru was last night but after a quick glance around the room she found him not to be there. Letting out an annoyed huff she sat up in bed and groggily rubbed her face.

_"Where did he go?"_ Temari thought as she swung her legs over the side of the bed. She made her way to the living room where she found him sitting on the couch playing shogi… with himself. The moment she walked in he turned and gave her one of his lopsided grin and went up to meet her.

"Morning," he said as he cupped her face in his hand and gave her a deep kiss. "Not that I'm complaining, but what are you doing in these parts. I haven't heard anything."

Temari shrugged. "Just passing through, and you're a free hotel."

"Glad I'm so useful. Well, I might as well offer you some breakfast then. There's some rice and nori in the kitchen."

"Actually," she sudden said, placing her hand on his shoulder, before he could turn and leave. Temari sighed and looked away. "Can we talk first?"

Shikamaru looked concerned about her sullen tone and nodded. "Of course."

She walked past him and sat uncomfortably on the couch. Shikamaru sat next to her and waited for her to continue. Temari sighed as she dry washed her hands, trying very hard to avoid the hard gaze that he watched her with. After a few awkward moments she was finally able to gather the courage that was rarely in short supply and talked.

"I'm not really sure how to begin. The whole way here I went over countless ways but I never could decide on any one. I guess there's not really a right way to tell you this but it's something I have to… Shikamaru I-"

"Are you breaking up with me?" He suddenly asked.

"What?" Temari locked us with him and saw him staring at her with fear filled doe eyes. "No! Kami, that's what it sounded like. I'm sorry. I'm so bad at this." She watched as he relaxed a little but she had him seriously on his nerves and knew she had to break the news soon before she gave him some sort of mental complex. "Shikamaru… I'm," she dropped her voice to a new whisper and lowered her eyes, "pregnant."

There was a long pause on the other end, though she knew he heard her. "What?" She heard him ask, shaking.

Temari looked forcibly in his eyes and stated much more forcibly, "I'm pregnant. Shikamaru, you're going to be a father…. I thought you should know."

"Oh," was all Shikamaru said as he turned from Temari and began to intensely stare at the floor in silence. Temari couldn't even begin to imagine just how many thoughts were running through his head at the moment and decided it was best to let him be for now.

After a few more minutes of silence Temari couldn't take anymore and decidedly had to speak. "What are we going to do?" She asked softly.

Shikamaru sighed but turned to her. "What do you want to do?"

"I'm having the baby. Past that… I don't know."

Shikamaru nodded and both were silent a while longer before Shikamaru spoke up. "Marry me?"

Did she hear him right? She couldn't have. "What?"

Shikamaru looked squarely into her eyes. "Temari will you marry me"

"No!" Snapped Temari, annoyed.

"What? Why?" He asked, genuinely surprised.

"I'm not going to marry you just because I'm pregnant. Idiot!"

"Well, marry because you want to then."

"Listen Shikamaru, I know you can plan things out far in advance more than most likely any other person out there but I'm not going to agree to marry you based on a decision you made less then five minutes ago!"

"Is that what this is about? Geez woman, wait a second." Shikamaru shot up from the couch and left the fuming Temari waiting while he went to his room for some unknown reason. Not a moment later he returned and sat back down and offered a small ring in his hand.

"What's that?"

"It's my mom's engagement ring… Well technically it was my great grandmother's engagement ring, same thing. But I'd like you to have it now."

"How long have you had that?"

He smiled softly, "A while now. You should have seen my mother's face when I asked for it. Priceless. I've been waiting for the right time to do this. Now's as good a time as any."

Temari looked at him, eyebrows knitted, trying to process the current moment. "Why?"

"Why now?"

"No. Why would you want to marry me?"

"You're kidding me, right?" Shikamaru said, smirking, taking her hand in his. "Temari, you are the most amazing woman I've ever met. Your intellect and strategic mind is extraordinary sharp. You challenge me and I admire you for that. You're extremely frightening and intimidating, which is unnervingly a huge turn on for me, but you can also be very kind and generous to the ones you care about. You are the most confusing woman I've ever met and by far the most troublesome. I could go on for a while with all the reasons that I want to marry you but the simplest reason is that I've loved you since I was a kid and I'm too lazy to put this much emotional effort into anyone else but you."

"I liked how most of those were not flattering terms at all," Temari deadpanned.

"They're all apart of your charm… Plus, we're having a baby together. I want to raise it together."

"It wouldn't be easy, you know, and I'm not just talking about the being married and having a kid part. Have you thought about all the red tape we would have to cross to even do this?"

"Of course I have. Don't worry about that I'll have it all covered."

"Well aren't we a cocky bas-"

"Will you marry me or not?"

Temari stared at her lover intently before giving him one of her rare, toothy grins. "Okay."

"Okay?" Shikamaru repeated, also sharing a big smile.

"I said okay," repeated as she let Shikamaru put the ring on her appropriate finger, it fit surprisingly well. Shikamaru leaned in to kiss his new fiancée but she quickly pushed him gently away. "Hold up there Crybaby. We still have a lot to discuss not just about getting married but where we're going to live, telling my brothers your parents, and we really need to have a long discussion about this baby."

"Or," Shikamaru said as he pulled Temari onto his lap and whispered huskily into her ear. Temari's face went deep red with what was whispered to her and began to breath deeply.

"I guess we could do that first," she quickly said as she smashed her lips onto his and pushed him back on the couch.


	3. Nine Months in a Flash

_A Few Days Later_

"And you're positive you don't want me to come with you?" Asked Shikamaru, who was walking Temari out towards the front gates of Konoha. Dawn was just creeping over the horizon and few early risers joined them on the streets.

"For the millionth time, no," Temari replied. "I'll be fine. I made it here fine and I'll make it back _fine_. Just take care of things here. Your mother is still at risk of suffering a heart attack, I think."

"The look of horror on her face," Shikamaru reminisced. "Priceless."

"You could have told her more strategically than you did. I still can't believe you just blurted it out like that, I almost died of embarrassment."

"She wouldn't stop lecturing about us getting married. It worked."

"Your mother hates me."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "She doesn't hate you, she likes you. She told me so. It's just that she thought we were rushing this a bit too fast."

"Are we?"

Shikamaru grabbed her arm and pulled her to a stop. "Oh, no. You're not backing out of it this easily."

Lowering her voice, Temari leaned in. "I'm not saying I don't want to marry you… I do. I just feel like I'm caught in a whirlwind of chaos. Everything _is _moving too fast and I can't stop or even slow things down."

Shikamaru looked at Temari for a moment before letting out a sigh and wrapping his long muscular arm around her before continuing to the gates. "I'm not saying we have to get married next week. Or even before the baby's born. If it feels like I'm rushing you, I'm sorry. I know I laid a lot of ideas on you at once but we don't have to act on them all and we can take all the time _you _want on some of them as well."

"The doctor you made me go to said we have until early May."

"Yes, I wanted to make sure everything was starting off smoothly. You needed to get started on your prenatal vitamins. Plus, I like having goal dates.

"Where are we going to live?"

"Let's not get into that right now again. I know it will just start another fight."

"All right. But that's the biggest thing we need to discuss."

"And we will when we have more time vent, yell and argue."

"You're cute when you're angry," Temari said with a smile.

Shikamaru blushed and tilted his head to the sky. "You are too."

The couple was nearing the front gate and Shikamaru lowered his arm and laced his fingers with hers.

"I guess this is it," Temari said.

"I'll work on getting some time off to come spend with you. Will you keep me up on your doctor visits?"

"I'll think about it," she said coolly.

"So troublesome."

"So whiney."

"I'll miss you."

She pulls her hand away and pats him on the arm sympathetically, "I know you will."

After getting her papers stamped by the two guards they were quickly allowed to pass. Shikamaru was thankful it wasn't Izumo and Kotetsu sitting at the booth as they always made excuses to delay the two with annoying questions and layered comments. Once out of view of prying eyes Temari pivoted around her partner and enveloped him in a passionate kiss. He instinctively replied by wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer. After their lips parted she contented herself to rest her head in the crook of his neck and let him hold her, lethargically swaying with each other.

"I have to go," Temari regretfully said after the few moments of blissful silence.

"I don't want you to," came Shikamaru's reply, muffled through layers of blonde hair.

Temari pulled away. "You're not going to cry again, are you?"

Shikamaru scoffed, "After all these years… You're never going to stop bringing that up."

"Mmmm, most likely not," she said with a wicked gleam in her eye. "I'll write you when I get any updates and," she pecked him quickly on the lips, "you better come visit me soon."

"Yes Ma'am."

"That's what I like to hear."

_Back In Suna_

The Sand Siblings were all gathered together in Gaara's office after Temari summoned an emergency private family meeting the day after she arrived back to Suna. Gaara sat in his normal place behind his desk, looking as stoic and pristine as he normally did every day. Kankuro stood to his left with his arms crossed, obviously confused why Temari had called a family meeting so suddenly. In front of the two brothers Temari stood stiffly, like she did after a mission during her post briefing.

"Well Temari?" Kankuro began. "Are you going to tell us what this is all about or just awkwardly stand there all day?"

"Quite Kankuro, I'll begin when I'm ready," Temari snapped back. Kankuro glared at her but said nothing. Gaara's expression was, at most, slightly curious.

"I have something to tell you two. It's not as… easy as I was hoping it would be. This is big and I don't know how well you'll react to it."

Kankuro glanced at Gaara nervously and watched as he laced his fingers and rested his elbows on his desk, leaning in.

After taking a deep breath Temari continued. "As you two know I was on a mission to Konoha a few months ago for business purposes; you too also somewhat know that while there I also take time to be with Nara Shikamaru," she paused to gage their reaction and when she just saw them listening intently she continued. She took a deep, hopeful breath. "Guys… I'm pregnant."

"Kami!" Yelled Kankuro angrily. Temari stepped back in surprise. "What hell where you thinking Temari? I didn't think you were that stupid. How could let this happen?"

"We didn't mean for this to happen. We were careful-"

"Careful? Obviously not Temari or you wouldn't be standing here like this. Do you have any idea what political backlash this could have on us? On Gaara?"

"I know. Shikamaru and I are-"

"I don't even want to hear about that worthless piece of shit right now! You were stupid to be with him in the first place."

"That's enough Kankuro!" Shouted Gaara. Kankuro turned to his younger brother who was currently giving a look he hadn't had the displeasure of being a target of since childhood, it sent fearful chills down his spine.

Kankuro looked back toward Temari. Her lips were clenched together, trembling and her eyes were red with silent streams running down her checks. Temari was crying. Temari never cries. He made her cry.

"Temari… I-I'm sorry. I reacted badly. I'm not mad; I was just surprised. That's all," Kankuro said as he put his arms around her in a brotherly hug. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. You're right. I really screwed up."

"It's fine Temari," Gaara said as he stood and joined his siblings, placing a hand on Temari's shoulder. "We'll make arrangements. If anyone tries to put this in negative lighting I'll take care of them. We're family and this… baby, is family too."

"Thanks Gaara. That really means a lot to me."

"Yeah, and who knows, it might be fun having a little kid running around. There's a few things I wouldn't mind passing down," Kankuro added.

Temari sighed, "There's something else. Shikamaru and I… We're wanting to get married."

Gaara replied with a sigh and lowered his hand while Kankuro stood motionless.

"Kankuro?"

"Me responding is a bad idea right now."

"Gotcha."

_Four months Later_

Outside one of the group's hangouts Shikamaru sat on a bench, watching the clouds slowly drift by. Everyone else was still inside, swapping stories and catching up on the latest news in their friend's lives. It wasn't too long before the seat next to him became occupied. The crinkling sound of a bag could be heard to his left before being replaced by loud chewing.

"Chip?" Was offered.

"No thanks Chouji. I'm not hungry."

"You've been awfully quiet since you got back from Suna. I thought you'd be happy."

"I am," Shikamaru glanced around before sitting up. "Thanks for keeping this secret by the way. We're not ready to be too public about this yet."

"Anytime. I'm just excited to become 'Uncle Chouji'. Can I see the picture again?"

Shikamaru sighed but indulged his friend by pulling out his wallet, opening it, and picking out a small dark photo. He offered it to Chouji who took it with a smile on his face.

"Look at it. It's so cute. I can't wait until you let Ino know. She's going to freak out when she sees this!"

"It's weird that you're this excited about a picture."

"How can you not? This is little Nara's first photo."

Shikamaru smiled contently as he stared down at the photo in Chouji's hand.

_Five Months Along_

"Gaara!" Came Temari's voice down the hallway leading to the Kazekage's office. Fellow ninja quickly moved to the side to let the recently announced pregnant kunoichi quickly stride pass. She threw open the double doors leading to his office in time to see one of his aids and Matsuri quickly scramble around her and out.

"Temari, what's wrong?" Gaara asked.

"Someone," she started angrily, covering the growing bump on her abdomen, "just tried to assassinate my baby."

"What," he asked as he rose from his chair.

"After giving a lecture to some of the students I was walking home and some ninja tried to kill my baby. He made it quite clear in his actions. He wasn't trying to kill me just going after my stomach."

"What happened to him?"

"I killed that bastard. He's on his way to the morgue as we speak. Most likely freelance. Who would do this Gaara?"

Gaara was silent a moment as he thought. She watched as his demeanor darkened. "I have an idea of a couple of people who would."

_Half an Hour Later_

The Suna's council table now had all seats filled with all the members whose opinions weighed greatly on the actions that Suna progressed with. Gaara stood at the front with Baki, Kankuro, and Temari standing behind him in attention. The attitudes across the room ranged from annoyance to the sudden meeting, anger, and curiosity.

"Kazekage-sama," one of the council members spoke. "Why have you called us here? Has something happening?"

"Something _has _happened. Many of you are curious to why I've called this meeting. Some of you _know _why I've called this meeting. Earlier today my sister was attacked by a rouge ninja, who I presume was trying to force a miscarriage. I have my suspicions on those who would do this but I lack the proof I need to openly convict."

"Kazekage-sama," one of the younger members, though still Gaara's elder by two decades, began. "Why would you think one of us would do this? I know we all have conflicting feelings about the arrangement Temari-san has decided upon. Some even think best, not me, would be for her to abort the child. But I can't reason anyone to go to these lengths for this to not happen."

"I'm not admitting to anything but I actually can. There have been no discussions on courses of action or even a valuable offer for Temari-san. We were just told Temari-san, one of our most decorated, talented, and valued ninja was joining Konoha plus the unborn child she's carrying."

The room erupted in a debate. Gaara slammed a fist into the table. The room went silent, all eyes on him.

"This is not a debate! This is Temari's choice. She is not trading Suna for Konoha. She will still be a Suna-nin, placed in our allies hands. She still reports to me. Even if she didn't, her choice to leave for Konoha would still be granted. We do not own her and she can go where she pleases. And about the attempt on the life of _my_ unborn niece or nephew, my _family_… I know one of you orchestrated this. If I even hear so much of a whisper of another plot I will find the involved party and they will wish death could only come sooner."

Without another word Gaara turned and left with his three companions close behind. The council sat in a fearful silence.

_Coming Up on Six Months_

Kurenai's son, Kaze, ran with the raw exuberance that every typical four year old could muster up and down the cluttered hallway, weaving and jumping over boxes and small items. His black spiky hair bounced with every leap and his mother's red eyes quickly looked for obstacles he could conquer. Making a tight turn he rounded into the living room and almost had a head on collision with Shikamaru, who expertly was able to dodge out of the way of the stampeding child, set down the large box he was carrying on the edge of the room.

"Slow down Kaze," Shikamaru called, with a smile. "We don't want you tripping."

Kaze slowed to a stop and circled around to Shikamaru, hugging his leg. "Okay, can I help?"

"Sure," Shikamaru said as he walked to a box and opened it. "Could you take these towels and put them in the closet next to the bathroom for me?"

"Yes!" He happily exclaimed as he grabbed as many as towels as he could manage. He trotted away with the neatly folded towels becoming more and more disheveled on the way.

Shikamaru grabbed a smaller box that clattered with every step and took it into the kitchen area. There he found his mother and Kurenai organizing the kitchen into a workable room.

"I can't help it. I stop at every baby store and baby section I see and buy out everything I can find. I mean, I knew I would be ecstatic when Shikamaru had his first child. But I had no idea I would love being grandma this much. It's all I think about, it's all I talk about."

Kurenai laughed, "You're supposed to love this part. Being the grandmother is all the fun parts of parenthood minus the responsibly and discipline. You just get to spoil the child and let the parents deal with the repercussions."

"Please don't," Shikamaru said as he set down a box on the table. "She's probably going to be troublesome enough. She won't need any outside help."

"Sorry sweetie, but it's happening."

"Finished," Kaze yelled as he ran into the kitchen carrying a stuffed deer in his hands.

"Kaze," Kurenai scolded. "Stop running in the house. What have I told you a thousand times?"

"Sorry Mommy," he halfheartedly said as he approached Shikamaru. "Is this Shikai's," he asked, holding the little deer up.

"Yep," he said, kneeling down to Kaze's level. "This was mine when I was little too, so now I'm giving it to my daughter to have."

Kaze scrunched his little nose in thought for a moment as he contemplated the fawn he was holding. He looked at Shikamaru, eyes full of question but saying nothing.

"You can still play with it Kaze. I don't mind."

"No, it's not that," he thought for a moment longer. "Why didn't my daddy give me anything?"

Shikamaru eyes widened by being put in an awkward spot and turned to look at Kurenai for help.

"Kaze," Kurenai began, motherly sweet. "Your daddy never got the chance to leave you anything. We have some things around the house that were his but none of them are appropriate for you. I'm sorry. If he had more time with us I know he would have left something…."

"Oh… okay," he responded down heartened, clutching the deer to his chest.

"Come here," Shikamaru said as he grabbed the little boy and hoisted him in his arms. "I want to show you something."

"What is it?" The little boy asked as he was carried out of the room.

"I'll show you when we get there," Shikamaru answered as he carried Kaze into where his and Temari's bedroom was going to be.

He tossed Kaze onto the mattress and he let out a giggle as he bounced. Shikamaru then grabbed the sheath holding Kaze's late father's, Sarutobi Azuma, trench knives. He pulled them both out and sat on the edge next to Kaze who sat up and looked at him questioning.

"What's those," he asked inquisitively.

"These are chakra blades," he said as he showed Kaze, but not letting him get too near, "They were your father's."

"Cool," he said in awe, reaching for them.

Shikamaru pulled them back. "Don't think so. They're very sharp."

Did Daddy give them to you?"

"No, but I needed to use them for a little while to do something and decided to hold on to them. But they don't really belong to me. I'm just keeping them safe."

"Are they Mommy's?"

"Nope."

"Who's then?"

"They're yours."

"Really!" He said with excitement, jumping to his knees.

"Yep, but you're not ready for them yet. I'm just keeping them safe for you until you're older."

"Like five?"

"Heh, no. A bit older then that. When you graduate from the ninja academy, if you choose to join. I'll even teach you how to use them."

Kaze stood up and began to jump up and down on the bed while Shikamaru quickly secured the precious items. "I'm going to be the bestest ninja ever just like you and Daddy."

"You have your work cut out for you. I'm pretty cool."

Kaze laughed as he jumped. "You're funny Uncle Shikamaru."

"How is that funny?"

_Six in a Half Months_

"What- what?" exclaimed Temari as Shikamaru gently pulled her by the hand toward the yet to be revealed nursery.

It had been almost a month since Temari had moved in with Shikamaru. It was a charming house in the Nara lands not far from his parent's house. It was bigger than she wanted but it was to be expected for the heir to the Nara clan. To Yoshino it 'is meant to be filled with more grandchildren'. Currently a baby shower was being held in the front room. Not long after the last of the gifts were open and the sexes broke off into their groups Shikamaru strode over and stole Temari away from the hormone-enriched sqweelfest.

"We finally got the go ahead," was all Shikamaru said.

"Sai's finished?" She asked excitedly.

They reached the nursery and Shikamaru slid the door open. "Ladies first."

"I think I'll go first actually," she said, grabbing his rear as she passed. "Kami I horny all of a sudden."

"Charming first words for the room our child will sleep in."

"Oh my… wow," was all Temari could say as she stopped dead in her tracks. She felt Shikamaru's body press up against her and his arms wrapping around her and their child.

She looked over the brightly covered walls, adorned with delicate strokes of colors that gave the look of clouds being pushed along by the wind at sunset. On the far side of the room was small mural of chibi versions on Shikamaru and Temari facing the painted sky, and sitting on a grassy hill, hand in hand. Temari could feel the stinging in her eyes and her throat beginning to clench.

"I like the clouds," Shikamaru simply said.

Temari laughed.

_Eight Months Along_

"Magic trick time!" Naruto excitedly exclaimed as he balanced his very full drink on Temari's protruding belly. While backing away he did a mockery of wizardry by waving his arms outlandishly.

Temari grabbed the glass and chunked it at him, which he easily dodged, only getting mildly wet by its contents.

"Don't think that because I'm pregnant I can't take you out!" She exclaimed as she began to attempt rising from her chair. She barely shifted herself before grabbing Shikamaru's arm. "Help me up so I can kick his ass," she demanded.

_5: 16 AM on a Tuesday _

The ticking of the clock echoed obscenely loudly in the waiting room as the two families joined together and waited. Kankuro and Gaara sat together discussing the prospect of their new family member and how they hoped to be involved. Shikaku sat with his eyes closed and arms crossed, silently noting his son's nervous fidgeting beside him.

"Relax Shikamaru," he sighed. "You're just like your mother in these situations."

"I just want to know what's happening in there."

"Birth."

He glared at his father, "that I know. It's been hours though. What if something went wrong?"

"Relax. We have good doctors in there, Ino, who trained specifically for this, and Yoshino for comfort. Everyone will be fine."

Shikamaru was silent for a moment. "You're right. I'm just so nervous. My stomach is all in knots."

"Stop complaining. You have it easy." Kankuro said, rolling his eyes. "Our sister is the one doing all the work."

"Be nice Kankuro. He's our future brother-in-law," said Gaara casually.

"Temari said to not kill him or seriously harm him. He's not dead and she stopped me the last time I tried to use Karasu against him, but she said nothing about being nice. I'm upholding my end."

"I like him," Gaara admitted. "You just don't like him because he got our only sister pregnant and talked her into moving a country away where we will only get to see her and our niece on the few occasions that she makes time to come visit us or when we can afford time to take off to come here… Hmmm. I don't think I like him very much as well. Carry on."

Shikamaru eyes twitched in annoyance. _"Are they kidding," he asked mentally._

They were interrupted by Ino who entered the waiting area, practically bouncing with joy. She waltzed to Shikamaru who was already standing anxiously and tugged at his arm. "Let's go 'Dad', before Grandma steals her and hides her away somewhere."

Shikamaru silently followed, ashen face, down the hallway where Temari's room was located and entered with Ino. He saw the obstetrician handed over the recently cleaned baby to a disheveled Temari with her hair down in a knotted mess whom eagerly took the baby. Yoshino proudly looked over her shoulder. Temari whispered a few things before kissing the tiny baby on her head. She looked up and smiled as Shikamaru approached.

"There's your daddy Shikai."

Shikamaru lowered one hand on Temari's shoulder and rubbed a finger over Shikai's red cheeks. She opened her teal eyes momentarily before settling them closed again.

"Hey there kid," he said gently. "Wow, here you are."

"Here she is. What do you think?"

"I think… I'm in love."

"Should I be jealous?" Temari asked jokingly.

"Nah, I have enough love for the two of you. Though I think I reached my current limit. You two are officially are the most important people in my life," he said kissing Temari.

"Hey!" Yoshino interjected.

Her son looked at her, mockingly confused. "Oh? You're still here? I thought you left."

"That's it young man. See if I babysit for you now."

"Please, you'll be begging to babysit for us every chance you have," Temari accused. Yoshino would.

"Nope, you two are on your own. Have fun being chained to your home." She smiled and looked down at the baby. "By the way, I call dibs after your daddy's turn, you hear?"

"I call thirds!" Ino chirped in.

"You already held the baby," Temari commented.

"Yeah, for like three seconds before handing her to the nurses and getting that guy. Not nearly long enough for a proper greeting."

Temari scoffed but said nothing. Most likely trying to forget the fact that someone she will for now see regularly had seen a very private part of her in a very extreme situation.

Yoshino gave the baby a soft kiss. "I'm going to get everyone else. Ino will you come with me?"

Ino picked up on the queue to let the three be on their own for a bit before everyone crowded in. She nodded and left with Yoshino to get the others in the waiting room.

Temari and Shikamaru watched as Shikai slept in her mother's arms peacefully. Shikamaru had since wrapped an arm around Temari and was running his hand the best could through her matted hair.

"I love you Temari," Shikamaru stated softly.

Temari looked at her and Shikamaru's child lovingly and glided a hand over her already present black hair and down her rotund face. She turned to Shikamaru and gave him a warm smile.

"I love you too."

_Three Months Later_

Tsunade and Gaara stood in their regal Kage robes before Shikamaru and Temari who stood hand in hand, facing each other. Beyond them was all their friends loved ones. Chouji, Kankuro, and Naruto served as the groomsmen while Matsuri, Ino, and Hinata served as the bridesmaids. Close by sat Shikaku and Yoshino, who held a sleeping Shikai against her shoulder. Beyond them were the rest of the resident Konoha 12 along with their senseis and a few close members of the Nara clan. All were in a hushed silence as both Tsunade and Gaara tied the end of the union.

"And with the power and blessings of both Wind and Fire," Tsunade began.

"We now pronounce you husband and wife," Gaara continued. "You may now kiss your bride."

Shikamaru took the queue and embraced Temari both sharing their first kiss as both Nara Temari and Shikamaru. Their guests applauded with jovial cheer and exuberance as they all welcomed their long and lasting marriage.

Author's Notes: Well, I actually liked this one. I thought it was sweet. And know I get the fun part of going into everyone else's lives and start pulling my own characters into the story. Woot! Please R&R. It's my mana.


	4. The New Hokage

Snapshots

The Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto

"So, how excited are you exactly," asked Hinata, who was comfortably positioned in the crook of Naruto's neck with his arm draped casually over her.

Naruto inhaled the crisp morning air and gazed over Konoha from their vantage point atop the fourth Hokage's head. "I don't know, five in a half? Six maybe."

Hinata jabbed him in his side. "Liar. In a few hours your life long dream of becoming Hokage is about to come true. There's no way you're just a 'five, maybe a six.'"

Naruto turned in gave her a huge cheese grin, "It's better then I ever imagined. Not only am I now going to be the Hokage but also I get to have the most beautiful woman in the entire village to stand next to me while I do it. "

"Oh? And who's this?" She asked teasingly. "Should I be jealous?"

"You can be if you wanted to, but that some personality disorder to be jealous of themselves," he tightened his arm around her and started far too seriously than Naruto rarely ventured. "You are by far the most beautiful woman in this entire village and I want to stand by no one else but you from now till eternity."

A deep blush formed on Hinata's face as she buried it in her hands in embarrassment. Though she had come a long way since childhood Naruto still had a certain sway over her that reduced her to a blushing, stuttering schoolgirl.

"Na-naruto-kun."

Naruto gave her a quick peck on the top of her head and shot up from their perch. He peered over to where a large crowd was gathering near the Hokage's tower.

"It's time. Are you ready Hinata?" He asked, excitedly.

Hinata's resolved waivered a bit as she stood to her feet. "I can't believe you talked me into this Naruto. I hope this isn't received as disrespectful."

"Aw, it will be great. The past Kages would want to join in the fun."

"Ah…"

"Got the button?"

"Yeah," Hinata replied as she held out the trigger.

"Okay," Naruto confidently said as he straightened his leaf headband and adjusted his trench coat. "Count to five," he ordered as he vanished.

"One… Two… Three… Four…" Hinata pressed the button and couldn't help but cover her face as the Hokage Mountain erupted in a display of fireworks and noisemakers. Streamers and confetti blew over Konoha in jolly festivities. Hinata couldn't see through the smoke clearly but could hear Naruto loudly over the intercoms over on the pavilion.

"Naruto is here!"

A/N: Well… Yeah… R&R


	5. Family Time

Snapshots

Family Time

Shikamaru and Temari pressed their bodies passionately against one another as their hands roamed wildly along each other's well-traveled sweet spots. Temari leaned forward to him atop the kitchen cabinet and moaned in ecstasy as Shikamaru planted hot kisses up her neck to her ear lobe. Her hands made the trip down from his shoulders to his belt buckle, haphazardly working to undo them.

"I want you," she said breathlessly, "right here."

"I think I can manage that," he said with a sly smile.

On cue a loud scream erupted from down the hall to where their daughter just awoken from her painfully short nap.

Temari froze as Shikamaru leaned back in annoyance and groaned.

"Maybe if we leave her alone she'll stop," Shikamaru offered hopefully.

As if the baby could hear his comment she preceded to scream ever louder, demanding attention. Temari maneuvered around her husband and tossed a look over her shoulder. "We're not finished."

Shikamaru sighed, there had been a lot "not finished" lately, he thought as he followed his wife to the nursery. Temari was leaning over the crib, smiling at her still crying daughter.

"Look who rolled over all on her own!" Temari exclaimed excitedly. "What's wrong sweetie?" She questioned as she lifted little Shikai from the crib and held her in her arms. "It's okay, mommy has you now," Temari whispered motherly.

The baby began to settle down as Temari softly rocked her. With puffy red shot eyes she watched her father standing close by. Shikamaru leaned forward and tapped her nose. "You're troublesome."

Shikai wrinkled her nose and her eyes filled with large tears as she began to sob loudly once again.

"Idiot!"

"What?"

"You hurt her feelings!"

"Like she knows what troublesome means!"

The baby cried louder.


	6. Bento

A/N: It's… taken a lot longer to get this done then I meant it to… An overly busy life sucks.

Snapshots: Bento

By: Amnesty

* * *

><p>"Hold it," demanded Temari as she held out a very small bite of barbeque chicken to Shikai, whom was defiantly sitting in her high chair with her mouth agape, leaning toward the proffered chicken expectantly.<p>

They, Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji were sitting at Team 10's favorite restaurant, Yakiniku Q, which they make an effort to dine at some point every week unless duty calls them away. Choji and Shikamaru were busy discussing the details of Choji's latest mission to Amegakure while Ino was happy watching Temari's failing attempt to teach Shikai self-efficiency.

"Come on Shikai, I know you can do this. I've seen you do it before. Take the food and feed yourself," commanded Temari as Shikai glared at her mother and gave a defiant grunt as she leaned further to get the food. "Kami, you're such a stubbornly lazy baby. Fine, just eat," she said as she popped the meat into the baby's mouth. Shikai then started gnawing at the chicken triumphantly.

"Are you going to be lazy like your daddy?" Ino asked in her cutesy voice. In turn, Shikai just ignored her and opened her mouth for more food making an 'ahh' sound toward her mother. "Shikai, you're so cute," she cooed.

At that time a waitress came around to check in on the group. "And how are my favorite customers doing today," she asked with a genuine smile, paying special attention to the baby as most people often did.

The waitress's name was Miyu, the owner of Yakiniku Q's daughter, and she had been serving in her father's restaurant since her teenage years so was a regular face that everyone whom ate at the restaurant regularly easily recognizes. She was a bit on the petite side with pale skin and lilac colored hair, pulled to the side in a loose french braid. She held striking good looks and many people argued that she could easily be one of the most beautiful women in the village and wondered how no one has managed to woo her into marriage yet.

"Miyu, hey," said Choji as he turned his attention to her. "We're great, just catching up. How have you been?"

"Honestly? A little upset the greeter didn't put you in my section. I'm going to have to have a little chat with her later," she complained, trying her hardest to look annoyed.

"You only like us because Choji leaves gracious tips for you," Shikamaru interjected with a smile.

"Miyu is the best server here and deserves every cent she gets," Choji defended.

"See, that's why I like Choji the best," she stated as she patted him on the shoulder. She then turned to the baby and gave a huge grin. "Next to my little Shikai of course! Anyway, I have to get back to my tables. It was nice seeing you all though," she said as she waved goodbye and headed back to her section on the other side of the restaurant. Everyone said goodbye to Miyu as she left and continued eating their lunch in their normal routine.

"So, I know he couldn't make it with me today but what do you think of Touru? He's seems great doesn't he?"

"I suppose," Shikamaru said. "I like him alright. Time will tell though, you two have only dated a few weeks."

"Well, _I_ really like him. I think this could finally be the real deal. Not everyone got to meet their soul mate at the age of twelve Shikamaru. Some of us actually have to do a bit of searching."

Temari scoffed but didn't offer any objections as she continued feeding Shikai. Shikamaru just rolled his eyes at his wife's non-comment.

Ino continued, "you agree with me, right Choji?"

Choji finished the piece of meat he was chewing and thought momentarily. "I just want you to be happy Ino. Touru seems to really care about you a lot and I hope you two find a lot of happiness together."

"Thank you," Ino exclaimed. "I think I finally found the one this time."

"Said that about the last three guys you dated too," Temari off-handedly commented.

Ino shot a dirty look and shook her head, annoyed. "You have to ruin everything don't you?"

"I just call it how I see it."

"You know. I don't have to take this. I'm going back to work," Ino said as she pushed herself out of the booth and knelt next to Shikai and gave a smile. "I'm about storm out angrily. But I love you and I'll see you later, okay baby girl?" Ino then leaned in and gave Shikai a kiss on her forehead before leaving.

"And notice she didn't pay her share," Shikamaru deadpanned.

"It's fine," Choji said. "I owe her a lunch anyway," Choji said as he watched Ino go through the door leading outside. Choji sighed and turned back to his meal.

"You okay?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah, life just sucks sometimes."

"I'm sorry. I know how you feel about Ino."

"It's fine. If it hasn't happened by now I just need to accept the fact that it never will."

"Well, then stop waiting around for her and start dating yourself," Temari offered. "How about that Miyu girl, she's cute. And you seem to like her."

"I've already tried talking him into asking her out. He didn't bite." Shikamaru said as he pulled out his billfold and began pulling out money.

"Why not?"

"Miyu would never agree to go on a date with me. She's easily one of the most beautiful woman in this village and I'm," Choji began, but trailed off.

"Choji," Shikamaru said sympathetically.

"Oh, come one," Temari interjected. "You're adorable and any girl would be lucky to have such a great and wonderful guy like you."

"Yeah, adorable. That's what every girl wants to spend the rest of her life with. Women, especially in this village, all want to be with the ruggedly handsome smooth ninjas. I'm not any of those things."

"None of those really matter-"

"Easy for you to say Temari. If you've forgotten Shikamaru has ranked in the top ten list for the most attractive men in Konoha for the past three years!"

"We agreed to never talk about that," Shikamaru complained.

Ignoring her husband Temari continued trying to convince Choji of his self-worth. "I know, but that's not why I married him. You know that."

"Yeah, but it certainly helps."

==Outside Yakiniku Q==

Ino stepped outside the restaurant with a smile on her face and was about to head into the street when a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Ino, could you hold up a second," asked the voice behind her. Ino turned to see Miyu standing behind her.

"Of course, what can I do for you?"

"Well… this is kind of embarrassing but I thought you would be the best person to ask," Miyu began as she began to fidget with her hands shyly.

"Ask what?"

"Well, you've known Choji a long time and I was thinking about making him a bento, you know… just for him. And I was just wondering if there's anything special that he would enjoy?"

A spark of jealousy flared up in Ino and she crossed her arms defensively. She hated to admit but she was a bit possessive with her friends, especially Choji. A small part of her always had feelings for him and although she knew nothing truly romantic would ever become of them she couldn't help but hate the thought of him having anything to do with any other girl.

"Why are you wanting to make him a bento," she asked, hoping it was some kind of customer appreciation thing.

"Well… I've always thought he was the kindest, sweetest, most gentle and all around best guy I've ever met." She laughed awkwardly before continuing, "He never lost his temper with me even when I spilt a full pitcher of water on him. He has always treated everyone like they were something precious. And… I kind of want to get to know him a bit better. You know, while not at work. I always hoped he would ask me out but maybe he's not interested in me, I don't know. But I thought I could try to do something nice for him and maybe we could sit and chat for a bit, just by ourselves."

Ino took a moment to think about everything she just heard. She knew Choji would never take the incentive and ask her, or any girl out. He was far too afraid of rejection. How could Choji attract someone like Miyu in the first place? As much as she hated to admit it Miyu was prettier then her and could choose any guy she wanted. But she had noticed the way Choji looked at her when she was our server. She knew he liked her and it would be in his best interests if she helped her….

"So… you really like Choji?"

Miyu's blushed face deepened to a darker shade a red as she stammered on. "I- Of course I like Choji. Who couldn't? Now, I don't know if I really _like _Choji. You know, in that way… But, well I guess I do if I want to go out of my way to make him something. I just don't want to have any expectations, just in case. I mean… What I guess I'm trying to say-"

"Okay, you don't have to hurt yourself. I'll help." Ino said stopping her mid-rant. "Choji isn't really picky when it comes to food … You probably not know it… But Choji is actually on a diet right now," she lied.

"A diet," asked Miyu, visually confused.

"Yes, a diet. He comes here on his cheat days so I'm glad I could give you a heads up on it so it won't bust the rest of his healthy eating week."

"Oh… Well I'm glad I decided to ask you then. Thank you Ino, have a good day."

"Yeah, you too," Ino said as she watched and waited for Miyu to return back inside.

"Kami, why did you do that," Ino then instantly lamented to herself. She began to frantically pace back and forth in the street as she tried to think of a resolution. "Should I go back and tell her I lied? No, then you'll just look like a psychopath and you'd have to explain why you said he was on a diet in the first place. Why did you say he was on a diet? Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Okay, maybe nothing will come of this. Maybe she won't even make the stupid bento. Kami, hopefully this won't come back to bite me in the-"

"Mommy, why is that lady yelling like that," asked a curious young girl walking along with her mother.

"Don't look at her sweetie."

* * *

><p>A couple of weeks later Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru were walking down the street towards the Jounin Headquarters. Farther down the path they saw Miyu sitting on top of a stonewall that skirted the road. She didn't seem to notice them as they approached as she idly stared off into the other side of the busy road where other people were busy with their daily activities.<p>

"Miyu," Choji asked as they all slowed to a stop near her. She turned her head sharply in surprise and a slight blush came to her cheeks.

"Choji, I'm sorry I didn't hear you guys walk up. I- One second," Miyu said as she awkwardly started to prep herself to jump down from the low ledge. After looking down apprehensively she decided to try to awkwardly turn around to lower herself.

"Here, let me help," Choji offered as he placed his hands around her waist and easily lowered her to the ground.

"Sorry, it's a lot less scary climbing up than climbing down. Thank you for helping me."

"Anytime. But what are you doing way over here?"

"Well, I remembered you mentioned that today you guys were going to have a picnic later and… I thought that it would be a perfect opportunity to let you try my cooking."

"You made food for us? That's awfully nice of you Miyu, thanks."

"Oh! Actually," Miyu began to stammer as she began to fidget with her hands. "I only made one bento. You know, for you."

"Oh no," Ino mumbled to herself, bringing a hand to cover her face as a particular memory came to her. Shikamaru turned to her with a raised eyebrow but said nothing.

Meanwhile, Choji's face turned beat red as he struggled to speak coherently. "Me? I- um…"

Miyu turned and grabbed a medium sized bento that was carefully wrapped in cloth with an orange and yellow plaid pattern. She extended the bento to Choji with both hands expectantly. "Its mainly grilled chicken marinated in a special sauce that's supposed to boost your metabolism... It also has brown rice onigiri."

"Wow, all that sounds… Very healthy," Choji said while accepting the bento. "Thank you very much."

"I heard from a secret source that you were trying to loose weight so I tried to make a delicious but healthy meal."

Shikamaru turned and gave Ino a glaring look as she tried her best to feign innocence.

"I don't know why you're dieting though. You look great just the way you are. But I digress. I really hope that you enjoy it."

Choji was still blushing heavily after the paid comment and muttered another thank you. Miyu nodded and quickly turned to dash down the road leading toward her home.

"Looks like someone has an admire," Shikamaru stated, amused.

"She… was just being nice."

"Uh-huh," he returned with skepticism in his voice.

"Hey," Ino interrupted, taking long strides past her friends with a firm frown on her face. "We're going to be late. Let's go."

Choji smiled and looked over his shoulder in the direction, which Miyu had left and smiled. "Yeah."

* * *

><p>Ending Notes: I was going to write a whole other section with them at the picnic and the food being amazing and what not but I decided that it was a good stopping point where I left it.<p>

Also! Destiny alert: I wanted Miyu to be of above average beauty but I came up with the name afterwards with many name placeholders I decided didn't work with her. I later decided on Miyu and then decided to look up what the word meant. Upon investigation I found that it meant "exceptional beauty". So, yeah. Perfect.

Again Also: If you're wondering: No, Choji and Ino do not end up together. Although I do not mind them together I've always preferred them as a "missed chance".


	7. Early Morning Competitions

A/N: I actually had another story written out for the next chapter but I wanted a snip of something to show that their relationship was all about their "private relations". So I wrote this instead.

* * *

><p>Lazy Morning Competitions<p>

By: Amnesty

The digital clock on the wooden nightstand switched over to 6:38 am as the morning light slowly began to fill the cozy bedroom where Shikamaru and Temari were resting on their bed. Their limbs were intertwined with each other as Temari stiffly leaned into Shikamaru's bare chest. Temari held open a recent print of Konoha's newspaper and was hastily reading through the columns as Shikamaru looked over her shoulder and calmly read with her.

"Finished," muttered Shikamaru casually.

Temari shot him an annoyed look before turning back to her paper and finishing the current page while Shikamaru idly played with her golden loose hair. Shortly after she turned the page and went back to quickly scanning over each column trying to read the articles as quickly as she could. Not even a minute passed before Shikamaru planted a soft kiss on her shoulder.

"Done."

Slamming the paper flat against her chest she shot Shikamaru an accusing glare toward Shikamaru's smirk.

"There is no way you're already finished. You're cheating."

"I'm not cheating. I'm just a fast reader when I want to be," he countered triumphantly.

"Okay then," she said as she turned to where she knew Shikamaru couldn't see the words. "In the article 'Fall Festival Highlights', who was the second place winner of the 'big' raffle drawing and won that ugly quilt the senior center made?"

"Hamasaki Ayumi. First place of the cash prize: Makoto Owa. Third place winner, Muranaka Rika: who won a night on the town coupons."

Temari scanned over the frivolous article before rolling the paper and smacking Shikamaru in the arm.

"I hate you so much," Temari said.

"No you don't," Shikamaru murmured as he pulled a fuming Temari closer.

"Fine, I don't hate you… But, I hate that I can never beat you at this."

"You're the one who turned _reading the newspaper_ into a competition."

"Doesn't matter," Temari replied as she folded up the newspaper and laid it on the nightstand. "I have a better idea."

"Does it involve getting out of bed," Shikamaru questioned as he retained a tight grip around Temari's waist.

Temari rolled her eyes. "Yes."

"Then I'll pass."

"Come on Shikamaru."

"Can't we just lay around and be lazy for a while?"

Temari tapped a playfully thoughtful finger on her chin as she thought. "Five minutes."

"Ten," Shikamaru crossed offered. "Then I'll do whatever you want."

"Six then. And I can make you do whatever I want anyway. I'm stronger than you."

Shikamaru frowned. "You're not stronger than me."

"Oh yeah?" Temari said as she skillfully rolled on top of him with a playful grin. After lacing her fingers with her husbands in a tight grip she began to press down, challenging his strength.

Shikamaru groaned. "Troublesome," he muttered as he began to press back. "Temari, this isn't resting."

Temari giggled as she pinned his arms down beside his head and smiled over him triumphantly. She leaned in close to where there faces were almost touching.

"You had the higher ground," Shikamaru defended.

"Right," she said smiling as she closed the gap with a soft kiss.


End file.
